


TFA Optimus Prime X Reader - Patrol

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oblivious, Pining nerd say what?, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: tfa optimus and human reader fluff? something where optimus is a pining nerd and everyone else (except maybe bulk and bee) but the reader can see it and he gets teased mercilessly for it.





	TFA Optimus Prime X Reader - Patrol

Lugnut aimed a punch at Optimus Prime which he dodged, jumping backwards whilst trying to avoid the numerous cars and buildings of Detroit. Why did the Decepticons always choose to fight in populated areas? The answer was of course obvious, to distract the Autobots attention but that just served to annoy Optimus further; just once, he wanted to fight in a field or somewhere devoid of sentient life.

As if he sensed Optimus' inner qualms, Lugnut smiled evilly, throwing a car into a building to the left of Prime. "IN THE NAME OF LORD MEGATRON!" He roared, laughing.

Optimus reached hopelessly for the car, but it was too late. The car smashed into the building, sending debris crashing to the ground. Fortunately, Ratchet showed up just in time, catching it with his EMP generator. Optimus was about to get back into the fight, thanking Primus himself that the humans seemed to have fled the area earlier, until he heard a scream, albeit muffled by the sound of Ratchet throwing the debris back at Lugnut. Optimus scanned the area carefully for the source, eventually finding you in the chaos, hanging from a crumbled wall at the top of the building Lugnut had partially destroyed. Optimus caught you as you fell, holding you close to his chassis and sheltering you from the ongoing battle.

"RATCHET, I'VE GOT A HUMAN HERE!" Optimus shouted over his shoulder.

"GET THEM OUTTA HERE PRIME, I CAN HANDLE THIS!" Ratchet roared back.

Optimus transformed into his alt-mode, placing you in the front seat and driving a few blocks away, before helping you out onto the street. He briefly wondered why you hadn't run like everyone else before noticing the cast on your leg; Sari had explained how human bones were set once before, and Optimus had retained that information should he ever need it.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

You couldn't walk without your crutches, but you could see the pressing urgency in the large mech's eyes, "I- I will be. Go help your friend."

"Are you sure?"

"I've got a phone, I'll call for help. Go."

Optimus didn't need further encouragement, he transformed again and drove away, admiring the bravery you'd displayed for the sake of a non-organic lifeform. You had no reason at all to care for any Cybertronians, especially after your life was endangered by one, but you'd probably just saved Ratchet by allowing Optimus to assist the old mech in battle. As you watched Optimus drive off into the distance, you worried for him in his fight, but it was hardly the time to think of him when you so desperately needed help yourself. Thankfully, your mobile had stayed in your packet even when hanging over the building, so you were able to call an ambulance to get you out of there safely.

* * *

 

You waited irritably for the doctor's check-up to be over; once you got the all clear about your leg, you planned to head straight to the Autobot base to thank Optimus Prime for saving your life during his battle with the Decepticon. It had taken ten long weeks for your leg to heal and you hated waiting, because you were itching to meet the Autobots properly. You'd watched every news report with them on, learning more about them so you wouldn't accidentally offend them due to cultural differences; that's where you learned their names. After that, all you had to do was find their base which was supposed to be secret, but a friend of a friend on the police force had got you the address; tracking Autobots was apparently an easy task, which wasn't surprising considering their large size.

Fortunately, the doctor's appointment didn't take long, and you were cleared to drive, which is exactly what you did the second you got home, taking your car to the warehouse which served as the Autobot base. You sat outside the building, suddenly apprehensive about entering. What if the Autobots found you annoying and stalkerish? You didn't imagine many people tracked the building where the mechs lived to specifically thank them, but then again, it wasn't like you were thanking them over a Christmas card or something silly like that; Optimus Prime had saved your life, and for that you had to show your gratitude.

You got out of the car, hovering in the open garage door. Taking a moment to find your voice, you called out, your voice echoing slightly, "Hello."

In his room, Optimus lifted his head, surprised to hear an unfamiliar voice. Grabbing his axe, in case the stranger wasn't friendly, he made his way to the building's entrance, surprised to see the human who'd been on his mind since the day Lugnut attacked.

"It's you," Optimus stated, slightly taken back.

You eyed the axe warily, "Yes, um, hi. Did I come at a bad time?"

Optimus followed your gaze to his axe which he threw into the hallway sheepishly, "No, sorry. I just- uh- We don't get many visitors here. Come in, I mean, you are in, but uh- Welcome." He cursed himself for tripping over his words, normally he was okay conversing with other people; had he really spent so much time alone that he'd become inept at it?

"Great," You smiled brightly, relieved to have not offended the Cybertronian. "Sorry to come here unannounced, but I really had to come and thank you in person for saving my life. You might not remember me-"

"I DO," Optimus said loudly, covering his mouthpiece in embarrassment afterwards.

You didn't mind his interruption and continued anyway, "Really? That's great. I only wish I could have thanked you sooner, but with my busted leg and all... Was your friend okay?"

Optimus was confounded. First, you had impressed him with your bravery, then you'd come to meet him and instead of complaining about your losses, you'd thanked him, then you'd asked about Ratchet of all things; he couldn't believe how selfless you were and all he was doing was standing there like a glitch-brain, too tongue-tied to speak.

"Apartment?" He choked out the word.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I meant um- Ratchet's doing well, he managed fine on his own... How's your apartment? I know Lugnut tore half that block up. You know, the city can reimburse that."

"Oh, don't worry about it, that wasn't actually my apartment block. It was going to be, but I was only apartment hunting back then; it's fine though, I found a different place in a better area with less crime. I can't say a Decepticon won't attack it though. Guess I'll have to keep you around to rescue me again if that happens."

Optimus knew it was a joke, but he blushed all the same, turning away quickly and speaking fast, "Would you like a tour of the base?"

"Uh, sure," You half-laughed at the change of topic.

Optimus mentally face-palmed. He was acting like one of those sappy teenagers in Sari's movies; what was wrong with him? Surely, he just needed a recharge; yes, that had to be it, after all, Ratchet was always telling him that he worked too hard.

* * *

 

Optimus could practically feel the seconds drag by. He checked his internal clock for what had to be the fiftieth time within the last thirty minutes as he sat rigidly still on an old crate. How was everyone else so relaxed? Bumblebee was playing obnoxiously loud video games as usual, Bulkhead was painting a portrait which looked nothing like the fruit bowl before him, Prowl was sat in a meditative pose, and Ratchet was running a diagnostic scan on the primitive computers before him. Did nobody see the emergency before them? Did they even care? Suddenly, Optimus found that he couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"(Y/N)'s really late, has anyone heard anything?"

Everything in the room seemed to stop, except for the sound of Bumblebee's game, and Bulkhead who was oblivious to all but his painting. Prowl smiled knowingly, Ratchet shook his head disbelievingly, and Bumblebee grinned mischievously.

Optimus felt tense at the unwanted attention, "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"It's so obvious," Bumblebee laughed, prancing over to him.

"What is?" Optimus asked, growing annoyed.

"That you show a certain... affection towards the young human," Ratchet stated. "Personally, I don't think it's a good idea to start an inter-species relationship, but you young bots won't listen to me anyway."

"What's he talking about?" Bulkhead asked, suddenly aware that something important was taking place, even though he didn't understand any of it.

Bumblebee wrapped his arms around his sides, moving them up and down while moaning and making kissy noises "Oh, (Y/N), (Y/N), I love you, (Y/N)."

"PRIME LOVES (Y/N)!" Bulkhead crushed his paintbrush in surprise.

Optimus held his servos up defensively, stammering his defence quickly, "I DON’T LOVE (Y/N). I mean, uh, sure, (s)he's interesting and brave and selfless-"

"Cool your circuits before you blow a fuse," Ratchet grumbled. "There's no hiding it Prime, it's plain as the nose on my face."

"Wait," Bulkhead addressed Bumblebee, "How did you know about this?"

Bumblebee puffed out his chassis proudly, "Because I'm a geniu-"

"Sari told him," Prowl interrupted.

Bulkhead looked to Prowl, assuming he was the authority on the matter, "Does (Y/N) know?"

"No. (Y/N) is rather oblivious when it comes to matters concerning affection."

Ratchet nodded, "You got that right, one time I saw a human actually ask (Y/N) out and (s)he still didn't notice."

Optimus was doing all he could to stay online, his cooling fans blasting loudly as the others talked about him and his transparency regarding you. He'd always thought that he’d ' _kept his cards close to his chassis_ ' as the human saying went. He never wanted you to feel pressured or awkward around him, but now it seemed that everyone and their dog knew about his romantic feelings towards you. He hadn't felt this humiliated in... Come to think of it, he couldn't remember anything ever being this embarrassing. The conversation continued around him, and he barely had time to notice your shadow in the entrance before he roared your name, bringing the conversation to a halt.

Everyone waited with baited breath, wondering how you'd react to the unwitting declaration of Optimus' love and devotion, but as you reached the shared common room, it became obvious that you hadn't heard a thing through your large headphones which you took off at the sight of everyone staring at you.

"Hey guys," You smiled, the expression quickly turning to a frown. "What? Have I got something on my face?"

"No," Bumblebee smiled. "It's just funny cos’ Prime here has something he wanted to ask you."

Bumblebee pushed Optimus forward a step, where the larger bot felt his spark seize at your expectant gaze. "H-hey (Y/N), I was um- We were talking and- Have you noticed how... How Decepticon attacks are rising lately?"

You shrugged, "I guess."

"Would um- Patrol! That's it, I was going to ask if you want to go on patrol with me. So, uh, would you?"

The disappointment in the room was almost palpable, but you were oblivious to it. "Sure."

"Really?" Optimus was surprised you were as dense to the situation as Prowl had alluded.

"Yeah, I love spending time with my favourite bot. Let's go."

Optimus transformed, glad that his alt-mode hid his facial expression which was a mix of shock and giddy elation. After you'd got in the passenger side, Optimus sped off, happy for the reprieve from his team, though he knew that when he got back the teasing and questions would be insufferable. None of that mattered right then however because Optimus was still too fixated on one thing; he was your favourite bot.


End file.
